


Sword & Shield

by CenturiesPast



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios takes care of Brasidas, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brasidas is wounded, Brasidas lives, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Family Dinners, Good family ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, stubborn Spartans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenturiesPast/pseuds/CenturiesPast
Summary: Alexios jumps in front of Brasidas to save him from Deimos just in time. (AKA the Brasidas/Alexios story we never got)





	Sword & Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise. Unfortunately. 
> 
> This went on longer than I expected to but I have no regrets. It's a shame we didn't have a romance option for Brasidas. I get the logic of having at least one friend you can't bang within the game, but to have it with someone as attractive, honorable, likable, and helpful as Brasidas was just torture. Maybe it's like that with just Alexios. Kassandra players let me know if the dynamic is the same. I kinda doubt it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

That day in the warehouse made him realize just how well they fit together. His spear with Alexios’s blade sliced, struck, and danced together like the perfect pair. He had never fought alongside someone in that manner and Alexios concluded the same over a cup of wine one evening after a sparring match. They did not cower before the flames then and they would not do so now. The difference being was that they were separated. An abandoned warehouse with a dozen enemies was one thing, and an open battlefield with Deimos approaching you was another.

Brasidas didn’t care that this deadly weapon before him was Alexios’s sister. She was no longer the innocent baby barely conscious at the foot of Mount Taygetos. He had no obligation to spare her and she made her choice when she stepped onto this battlefield. He knew in his heart the amount of bloodshed around him was like a single ruby droplet compared to the sea of crimson the Cult had caused. Deimos must die.

When he saw his soldiers fall, one by one, Brasidas felt his Spartan blood boil before he tightened his grip on his spear and shield, plunging it into an Athenian’s head.

“You want war?!” Deimos cried.

He retrieved his bloody spear and lunged right at her, ignoring the aching pain in his leg that demanded for him to stop. Their weapons clashed and each strike he delivered was infuriatingly blocked. She managed to slice the side of his arm, and Brasidas tried to run his spear through her heart before she stomped on the head of his spear and punched the side of his face. His entire body was aching, his wounds were burning, and he knew in a split second that when she took hold of his spear, he would soon see Hades.

_“ARRRGGH!”_

Alexios jumped in front of him and his blade blocked Deimos’s blow, leaving Brasidas stunned. Guilt and relief jabbed at his heart, but he could not dwell on it because he saw that Kleon _malaka_ aiming at Alexios with an arrow and bow in the distance. He retrieved his spear and charged right at the conniving Athenian bastard. When Brasidas just about reached him, Kleon fired.

“No!” He exclaimed and swiftly turned around, eyes following the arrow.

When it struck Deimos in the back, Brasidas was tied between wanting laugh or thanking the Gods it wasn’t Alexios.

“Shit!” Kleon cried and ran away towards the beach.

“No you don’t,” Brasidas muttered under his breath, before running after him. He gritted his teeth when his leg wound burned each time his foot met the ground. He used the pain to fuel his rage and adrenaline in order to push faster. Thankfully, there was nowhere for the Athenian to go. When the fool finally realized he met a dead end, he bowed his head.

“Please- don’t!” Kleon soon pleaded. “Show mercy!”

“As much as I would love to run my spear through you, it is not my place.”

Brasidas struck at Kleon’s leg so he wouldn’t run anywhere else. Naturally, the coward howled with pain.

“Brasidas!”

He turned around to see Alexios running towards them. He retrieved his spear from Kleon’s thigh causing the _malaka_ to scream again. Brasidas attempted to regain his composure and tried not to limp away.

“He’s yours,” he grunted.

Alexios’s mouth thinned before he solemnly nodded to him as a silent thanks.

“A-Alexios! Please! You can still join me!”

“Enough!” Alexios roared. “You turned her against us. My own sister!”

“We lifted Deimos up. We made her great! Unstoppable!”

Brasidas couldn’t help but shake his head at the pathetic words. If it was one way to anger Alexios, this was the quickest. He was a protective man with a high regard for his family.

“You made her a monster!” He shouted before striking the Athenian dog across the face.

“Then fight by her side- teach her! You would have Deimos once again!”

“Her name is Kassandra,” he growled, gripping Kleon’s throat.

Brasidas marveled at how Alexios clung to the fact she was his sister. He knew that more than anything Alexios desired a family above all else, but he saw no trace of this Kassandra within Deimos. He was almost certain she would not turn back given the chance. That is if she was still alive. Either she’s dead and that is that or she’s alive and she rejects Alexios and Myrrine. Gods knew how much this all is going to hurt Alexios and Myrrine tremendously...

He heard the shouts of the battlefield begin to quiet down, and Brasidas almost gave into the urge to berate himself for ever leaving. His leg had all but gone to shit now and he relied heavily on his spear to help him walk away from Alexios and back to his men- or what was left of them.

He gradually made it, and he couldn’t help but allow the massive waves of guilt to wash all over him. The ground was littered with countless bodies of both Spartans and Athenians, their blood mixing and soaking into the earth. His eyes scanned the battlefield for golden armor, but he found none. Perhaps Deimos survived.

Brasidas replayed the memory in his head: Alexios leaping in front of him, shielding him from Deimos’s blow. Alexios saved his life. He gazed at his fallen Spartans and knew that he had failed them and he failed himself. Even though today had technically been a victory, he was still utterly disgusted of his weakness and he would have chosen to sleep eternally with his comrades if not for the Eagle Bearer calling his name behind him.

Brasidas kept his eyes trained ahead.

“How did you do it?” He wondered.

Alexios paused for a moment. “Quickly.”

“Hmm.” By quickly, he meant mercifully. Once again, he admired the man beside him. He did not know if he would have done the same if he were in his place.

Alexios placed his hand on his arm, stopping him.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Alexios asked.

Brasidas’s brows knitted together in confusion.  
“Walking to-

“You’re not walking, you’re limping.”

He tried but failed not to scoff. The events of today made him a little irritable, to say the least, and he wanted to leave this infernal place. Brasidas was used to the sight and the stench of death, but it was the silence after the fight he could not stand.

“It is fine, Alexios.”

“You know your spear is a weapon and not a cane, right?”

Brasidas felt a headache blooming and he resisted the urge to slap the other man upside his head.

“I will rely on my spear as a crutch until the day I die.”

He saw Alexios roll his eyes at his literal yet positively Spartan metaphorical answer. He took Brasidas’s arm and swathed it around his shoulders. Alexios’s hand wrapped around his waist.

“I’ll be your crutch.”

Brasidas sincerely wished he would not talk in such a manner. It was hard enough trying to forget the hurt expression on his face when he questioned his loyalty, but somehow it was even harder trying not to linger on the fact of how Alexios’s arm felt right around his waist. Unfortunately, that pleasant feeling did not last and he gritted his teeth at the sharp, burning pain in his leg, keeping silent.

Alexios whistled loudly and his horse trotted to them obediently.

“Steady, Phobos.”

Phobos hm? It was an interesting name for a horse. Brasidas opened his mouth to ask about it until Alexios tightened his hold around his waist as his hand descended down to cup under Brasidas’s thigh, hoisting him up and onto Phobos in one swift motion. His heart fluttered momentarily.

“I could have managed,” he said breathlessly.

He caught a small smirk that formed on Alexios’s lips, and it was the first time that entire day he changed his somber expression to something lighter.

“Whatever you say,” he said smugly. Bastard.

Alexios mounted the horse and reached behind him. He took Brasidas’s hands and lead them to wrap around his waist. His gut performed a flip inside of him and the Spartan quashed the various mental images of his hands moving elsewhere.

“Try not to fall,” Alexios advised, and urged Phobos to sprint. He spoke with purpose and it was a good thing Brasidas managed to keep a firm hold and anchor himself before the horse began to run.

“Where are we going?” He asked after stifling a pained groan.

“Home.”

Home?

“Uh, to see Myrrine,” he supplemented.

Brasidas could not lie, that slip up made him feel a prick of joy. It was the only pleasant emotion because he felt the fatigue from the battlefield creep up on him and his leg wound seemed to worsen with time, along with the guilt he felt for his accusation. However, in the midst of pain, he was alive, Alexios was alive, and they were together for now. The Gods truly had blessed him today, however undeserving he may be.

It seemed that pain almost had an influence on the mind like wine. Any decisions made at the moment were thought to be good decisions, such as choosing of all times to talk about their argument before the battle.

“A Spartan Naval Commander reported witnessing The Adrestia dock on Athenian shores.” He felt Alexios stiffen under his touch. “You seemed so invested in killing Kleon, that I thought you would do anything. So I...grew suspicious.”

“I came back to help you, Brasidas.”

“I know,” he said, wanting nothing more than to rest his weary head against the broad shoulders in front of him. “I am sorry.”

He felt a warm hand settle on top of his. Alexios squeezed his hand but said nothing for the remainder of the journey. He wondered if that meant he was forgiven or they would speak about it later.

Throughout the remainder of the ride, Brasidas focused on breathing through the pain. His leg was burning with the intensity of three suns and he was incredibly tired.

“We’re almost there,” Alexios assured.

His head grew heavier as the desire to sleep increased and he pressed his blood-crusted temple in the space between Alexios’s shoulder blades.

“Brasidas?”

He scooted closer up to the back of his neck where he pillowed his head on Alexios’s soft hair. He wondered what the mercenary would look like without his hair tied, those beaded strands of hair cascading down beside his sculpted cheekbones. Then again, everything about Alexios was sculpted, wasn’t it? His hand flattened on the other’s armored abdomen. The man was practically a walking statue.

“You better not be sleeping.”

Sleeping, no. Dreaming, perhaps.

“Dreaming? About what?”

He had said that aloud? Deimos must have knocked his head harder than he thought. He had to think on his feet because Brasidas could not reply with “you.”

“Forget I..ghm...s-said anything,” he dismissed through his teeth. Thinking on his feet might not be one of his strengths right now. Clearly.

Thankfully, Alexios didn’t press him further about it. Brasidas should have felt better when they finally made it back to Sparta, but even he could not repress the feelings of shame and guilt that arose from his core. They eventually saw Myrrine pacing anxiously on her feet outside her home.

“Alexios what happened?” She worryingly asked and approached Brasidas.

“It’s his leg wound Mater. The idiot had it before battle.”

Brasidas would retort something back, but his leg was on fire and he did not know how he was going to get off the horse without jostling his wound. It did not matter because Alexios was at his side, encouraging him to swing his healthy leg over which was a struggle due to his lack of energy. Alexios grabbed his waist with both his hands and began to lower him from the horse like he was a damsel. Myrinne and Alexios thought nothing of it, so Brasidas instructed himself to lower his pride. These generous people were helping him.

“Gently,” Myrrine advised.

She took hold of his other side and both mother and son helped carry him into their home. They laid him down gently on the pillowed floor where he gazed up at their concerned faces and followed their gaze to his wound. His entire leg was drenched in blood.

“Had..worse,” he gasped.

They looked at him with doubtful eyes. Myrrine whispered something to Alexios before disappearing into another room. Alexios kneeled behind him and began to undo his armored torso and Brasidas wished the circumstances were different but his actions were kept the same. Once his chest was bared, he did feel like he could breathe a bit better. Brasidas wondered if he was imagining Alexios staring at him like that: the Eagle Bearer’s eyes scanned his torso with a wantonly gaze. Although, he could be hallucinating or concussed.

Myrrine returned with a bottle, cloth, and a small box with what looked like herbs poking out of the sides of the lid. She kneeled beside his wound and began to carefully undo the ruined bloody bandage.

“Hold him down.”

Alexios took a hold of his arms and pinned him down, signaling to Myrrine that he was ready. Brasidas liked the sound of her order, but he changed his mind for what came next. He did not know what exactly was the liquid she poured on his wound, but it may as well have been liquid fire. His entire body jolted violently in pain and Brasidas bucked against Alexios’s hands, but his firm hold held. His vision swam and blurred from the pain and blood loss. He felt a calloused hand cup the side of his face.

“Brasidas, stay with me,” Alexios said firmly.

He wished he could tell his friend that was all he ever really wanted, but he could barely muster the strength to open his mouth let alone to form those words. Still, the amount of concern in his chestnut eyes and in his voice touched Brasidas. It made him all the more guilty for letting Alexios down the second time that day because the black fatigue took over his vision until he was completely unconscious.

 

**~~~**

 

The first face Brasidas saw when he regained consciousness he thought was Myrrine, but as his vision sharpened, he saw that it was none other than Deimos herself. She was frowning down at him like how one would at a wounded animal that survived the precise shot of an arrow. His entire body tensed and he scanned his surroundings for any potential weapons and wished his spear and shield were next to him instead of propped up in the opposite corner of the room.

“Oh relax,” Deimos said, a smirk forming on her lips. “I have no desire to kill you anymore. I’ve been in a forgiving mood lately.”

Brasidas snorted and commanded his racing heart to still.

“You survived,” he rasped.

“So did you. You’re lucky that my brother was there to save you in time.”

Brasidas gritted his teeth in an effort not to hurl something at her. Yes, he was grateful, but every time laid his eyes on this weapon, it would be a constant reminder of his weakness. He knew he should just be grateful rather than so prideful, but he was a Spartan for Zeus’s sake.

“Brother?” He questioned with surprised. “Ah... I see. So how long will it be before you show your true colors to them, Deimos?”

Her smirk dropped and her eyes had that same murderous glint on the battlefield. She gripped his throat in one swift motion.

“My name. Is. _Kassandra,_ ” she growled fiercely.

He returned her hateful gaze with his own spiteful one. His hand tightened around her wrist and he was going to punch her face if they hadn’t been interrupted.

“Brasidas!” Alexios gasped. His surprised expression soon morphed into a disapproving glare. “Kassandra let him go. Now.”

 _Kassandra_ shoved him back onto the mat with more force than needed, rising up to stand.

“Oh please,” she said as she rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t harm your favorite.”

His gaze snapped to Alexios who in turn glared at his sister. His favorite? Silence filled the air for a moment after her departure. Alexios shrugged it off, kneeling beside him.

“How are you-

“What happened?” Brasidas asked.

Alexios sighed, shaking his head. A small smile formed on his lips, though Brasidas didn’t know why.

“We found her at Mount Taygetos and… she came back.”

“That’s it? No fighting, no one tumbled over-

Alexios surprised him with a laugh that showed off his brilliant white teeth. The mellifluous sound alone made him feel hot and his stomach fluttered with delight despite the sore pain he felt along his leg and body.

“No no,” he chuckled. “We’re finally all together now.”

That was why he was so happy. He finally had his family together again. Brasidas smiled and offered his arm.

“Congratulations.”

Alexios grasped his hand for a moment too short.

“Thank you,” he said warmly. “How are you feeling?”

Brasidas considered his answer carefully. His leg wound no longer burned intensely, but it was reduced to stinging and aching. He hadn’t tried moving it yet.

“Sore,” he settled with.

Alexios’s smile fell which was unfortunate. “You lost plenty of blood. Luckily, Hippocrates healed you in time.”

“Hippocrates?” Brasidas repeated with shock.

“Yes,” Alexios confirmed bluntly.

“And how much trouble did you go to fetch him and bring him here?”

Alexios clearly did not like his question. His brows knitted together in slight annoyance and the corners of his lips dipped into a frown.

“It was no trouble if it meant you’d live.”

Brasidas rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. He should feel blessed, so why did he feel like such a burden?

Alexios sighed and crossed his arms. “What’s wrong, Brasidas?”

“Nothing is wrong,” he lied.

“Don’t give me that. You’re doing that thing-

“What ‘thing’?”

“Where you tug your braid and avoid my gaze.”

“I could say the same for you,” he retorted.

“I’ll spare you the mystery,” the mercenary countered. Brasidas shot him a look. “I don’t understand how you could have gone into battle still wounded-

“There was no time for me to recuperate-

“What a load of shit!” He exclaimed. “Did you even see a physician?”

He did not know why he could not lie to Alexios at that moment. Perhaps it was the intensity of his eyes or how dishonorable it would be to lie to a man so concerned for his health and his safety.

“There… was no time,” he confessed.

Alexios glared at him with a mixture of bafflement and anger. Brasidas had to admit, a part of him had wanted to cringe at his words if he didn’t believe them to be true. The more they progressed in this conversation, the more his irritation grew.

“A Spartan commander cannot postpone a battle simply because of a leg wound.”

“Quit quoting protocol to me Brasidas.” Alexios glowered at him when he scoffed. “You’re no good to Sparta dead.”

“Yes. And we have you to thank for that.”

The moment those words left his mouth, Brasidas knew he made a mistake. Alexios recoiled a bit, and the hurt that spread across his face made him all the more regretful.

“I..I don’t understand,” Alexios spoke in a hushed tone, looking down at his lap as his feathered lashes shielded his eyes.

Brasidas sighed through his nose and scrubbed a hand over his eyes. This man saved his life, brought him into his home, found one of the best healers of their time, and this is how he repaid him. He was drowning in guilt by now and Alexios was once again his only lifeline. He decided to come clean because he thought he owed him that much.

“Gods know how grateful I am to be here with you,” he said, gazing into those light brown eyes. “But some prideful part of me cannot help but feel that I...deserved...to-

“Stop.”

His heart was racing and he felt that it would explode at any moment as he waited in anticipation for Alexios’s reaction, but the man would not even meet his gaze. Alexios balled his fists until his knuckles paled considerably and his mouth thinned into a grim line. He got up abruptly and headed for the door before he rounded on Brasidas.

“How could you even say something like that!” Alexios yelled.

“Calm d-

“Shut the fuck up!”

His eyes widened at his outburst. Alexios looked enraged and Brasidas would not be surprised if he threw a punch or two. They had never fought before, not like this, and a part of him wondered if they crossed the point of no return. Still, he did not enjoy being yelled at and he could feel the physical and mental fatigue turn into irritation.

“Enough!” he huffed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. “Everyone will meet their fate. I was merely wondering about mine.”

“It hasn’t come-

“Yes!” He shouted, “but you won’t always be there to prevent it, Alexios!”

Alexios stood there silently and regarded him with an angry, disappointed gaze that bothered him more than it should have. Brasidas felt the heavy vices of failure seize him again. He rubbed his tired eyes and rested his fingers on them to shield his vision.

“You must understand that I should not have to always depend on you to save me. I must be strong on my own.” He felt his throat constrict when he thought of his fallen men and how quickly he could have joined them. It frightened him how easily he could be dispatched. He had worked tirelessly to ensure that he would be firmly rooted and strong like a mighty oak, but his encounters with Deimos crushed his supposed mountain of strength into dust. “Without my strength, who am I? I’ll tell you. Nothing.”

Silence marinated the room in a sense of sadness. He heard Alexios walk closer to him before resting his warm hand on top of his, removing it from his eyes. When Brasidas locked his gaze with Alexios, he became lost in a world of compassionate, beautiful gold.

“You are your strength,” he spoke gently. “And your fate,” he said, squeezing Brasidas’s hand and leaning closer, “is with me.”

Soft, warm lips gently connected with his. How could such a gentle kiss have felt like being struck by one of Zeus's lightning bolts? After Brasidas overcame the initial shock, he practically melted back into his lips. Alexios’s hand cradled the back of his head as Brasidas’s fingers carded through his soft beaded strands. He could not resist the hot passion and arousal that fueled him to respond enthusiastically by fisting the mercenary’s hair in order to deepen their kiss. Alexios must have sensed his underlying dominance and responded in kind by throwing his weight forward so that Brasidas was held upright by his powerful hands. It was alright. Brasidas was always up for a challenge.

Alexios’s warm calloused hands roamed his bare chest leaving goosebumps behind and it just occurred to Brasidas that the other man was still fully clothed.

M’not fair,” he mumbled against his lips. “I am not armed.” But that did not stop him from peppering kisses along the Eagle Bearer’s jaw and down to his neck where his stubble lightly scratched his lips.

“You don’t have to be.”

Alexios’s throat rumbled against his mouth when he spoke and Brasidas could not resist a bite despite his slight confusion. He heard him gasp and he kissed the bitten area apologetically and moved up to whisper against the shell of his ear.

“What do you mean?” he whispered lowly.

“You’re still wounded remember?”

Brasidas sighed in irritation and placed his hands on Alexios’s chest, trying to push himself away, but the mercenary sensed this and held him firmly in place. “Alexios, it is a leg wound. My entire body is not broken.”

He shook his head. “Hippocrates said you should not move it at all.”

“But-

“Shhhh,” he hushed as his hand descended to cup his hard member. Alexios palmed him through his clothed undergarments and spikes of pleasure shot through his groin and abdomen. He inhaled sharply at the sudden rush of pleasure and forgot his argument entirely.

“Let me take care of this,” Alexios said, gently urging him on the mat. “Lie back down,” he commanded.

Alexios took a moment to stare at Brasidas in a way that stole the Spartan commander’s breath. Brasidas has had lovers before, and Alexios no doubt has had many, but he rarely encountered someone looking at him with a loving gaze. Alexios's golden eyes roamed his form as if he was a work of art, treasuring every detail before his eyes settled back onto his face. Brasidas felt his face grow hot along with the rest of his body, and he wanted to kiss the mercenary’s smile more than anything.

“Come here,” Brasidas said, extending his arm out as an invitation, and Alexios obeyed, lowering himself on top of him and bringing their faces closer where their lips met again. Their mouths parted and welcomed each other's tongues to slowly slide and dance together. Brasidas caressed the side of Alexios’s face, his thumb rubbing his cheekbone.

Before the kiss could grow more heated, Alexios broke away to peck at his lips and Brasidas almost let out a noise of complaint at the loss of contact before the mercenary moved down to kiss his neck. His kisses trailed down his body and Alexios paid extra attention to the scars that marred his flesh from previous battles. His lips kissed and soothed each and every one of them and it made Brasidas’s breath hitch with awe, gratitude, and delight.

Alexios peeled his undergarments down and Brasidas inhaled the change of temperature. Alexios took a hold of his cock and Brasidas arched a little into his touch.

“Born and bred in Sparta, hm?”

Brasidas looked down to see his smirking face and he opened his mouth to deliver a retort but all incoherence was tossed out the window the moment Alexios wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. His head slumped back down on the pillow and his mouth parted in a groan at the sudden wet warmth around his aching member. He felt a tongue swirl around his head before the tight wetness slide down further to the base of his cock and up again once more.

“Oh Gods,” he whispered, arching his hips and balling his fists at Alexios’s leisurely speed. “Mmmn Alexios..f-faster.”

Alexios misunderstood his words because he stopped completely.

“What? You don’t like my speed?” he asked smugly with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“What speed?” Brasidas panted, “You are practically torturing me.”

“You’re just full of orders aren’t you?” The living tease started to kiss every spot on his body around the one place Brasidas needed him to touch. “Alright then. Order me.”

Hot arousal pooled in his gut at those words and as much as he would love to, Brasidas hesitated. He propped himself up slightly in order to tenderly cup the side of the mercenary’s face.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, his thumb brushing the other’s bottom lip.

Alexios took his hand and kissed his palm. “Oh I’m sure,” Alexios said confidently. “In the wise words of a certain Spartan commander; _“Come and get it.”_

He wondered if the _misthios_ woke up that morning with the objective of driving Brasidas insane. His hand tightened on the other’s strong jaw and he assumed a more authoritative tone.

“Open. Now.”

Alexios grinned at him before he complied, stretching his gorgeous lips open just for him. Brasidas led his mouth back to his painfully hard cock where Alexios resumed his previous activity and consumed his desire. A groan ripped through his throat at how good Alexios was making him feel and he planted his hand on the crown of the Eagle Bearer’s head, guiding him up and down.

“By Zeus,” he moaned when gazing down in fascination at how his length disappeared in Alexios’s mouth. Alexios’s lashes were draped beautifully over his eyes and the gulping sounds emitting from his full throat were driving Brasidas mad with pleasure. He continued his lewd ministrations until Brasidas tightened his grip on his hair and pillow with his other fist, the rod of ecstasy threatening to snap.

“Nngh...Alexios..I’m-I’m close,” he panted and caressed his hair back lovingly.

Alexios hollowed his cheeks and moaned deeply around his member in encouragement. The vibrations shot up his length and caused him to throw his head back in bliss. He could not resist putting the Eagle Bearer’s wish to the test by pushing his head down, down, until his throat was stuffed and his nose was buried in the light hairs at the base of his cock. Brasidas arched into Alexios’s mouth and came with a low guttural groan. When his body was drained of ecstasy he let go of Alexios’s head and slumped back onto the mat.

“Alexios…” he said breathlessly. His bones had practically turned to water. “Thank you.” He settled with saying.

Alexios smirked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Don’t thank me yet,” the mercenary said, crawling up to lie down next to him. “I haven’t really had my way with you.”

“Curse this damn wound,” he grumbled.

Alexios chuckled and planted a kiss on the side of his temple. They laid there together on the mat with Brasidas rubbing Alexios’s chest, then stomach, then descending further down to rub the hard bulge. He felt a hand grasped his wrist and their eyes met.

“You don’t have to return the favor,” Alexios said thoughtfully.

“It is not about returning favors,” he said while watching the others mouth part in pleasure as he rubbed and squeezed. “I want you moaning around my mouth until you cannot thrust any longer.”

Alexios’s eyes were half-lidded with lust and they darkened at his words. He quickly swung his leg over and kneeled on top of Brasidas with his hands on either side of his head. The Spartan Commander yanked him down by the back of his head so he could dominate Alexios’s mouth with his tongue. He saw it as passionately laying claim to the gift the Gods graciously bestowed on him. Alexios reciprocated just as intensely until Brasidas broke the kiss.

“Move up,” he commanded the Eagle Bearer.  
His hands guided his hips to move forward until the only thing hovering above him was Alexios’s aroused bulge. Brasidas wasted no time in yanking down his undergarment and holding his aching cock that sprung forward.

He was right. Truly everything about Alexios was beautiful. Brasidas kissed the head first before he peppered several kisses up and down his length, each kiss just as attentive as the last. And with a slight smile directed toward the way Alexios’s hips pressed forward for more, Brasidas decided that was the last of him being gentle.

His mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and his hands smacked down on the mercenary’s glorious ass. Alexios moaned at the tight heat around his head and he jolted for a split second at the warm hands on his ass. His hands squeezed and he relaxed his throat for what came next. He guided Alexios’s body to thrust in and out of his mouth.

“Mmgnn!” Alexios moaned as his hard cock slid through the Spartan’s mouth and down into the back of his throat before retreating back and repeating. “Oh fuck, Brasidas,” he groaned.

Brasidas took one hand from the other’s ass in order to squeeze and massage his balls. Alexios thrusts grew increasingly faster and the room  
was filled with the orchestration of Alexios’s beautiful moans and curses along with gulping and gagging sounds that came from Brasidas’s throat.

“Oh Gods!” Alexios exclaimed as he continued to thrust into his warm, wet, tight mouth. “Brasidas! Gnph..Brasidas!”

Hearing him moaning and panting his name was enough to probably get Brasidas hard again despite the discomfort he was feeling. Even though his leg was feeling immensely sore and saliva was running down the sides of his mouth, he did not care because Alexios was close. Brasidas knew from the way his thrusting pace, although still intense, grew erratic and the pitch of his hot groans increased.

When Alexios unsheathed his cock from his throat for a second, Brasidas took a big gulp of air before his cock returned to slide back down his throat and stay there. Alexios propped himself up with one arm as his other hand held Brasidas’s head down with his other hand. He was not forcing his head down because Brasidas nestled further down to swallow as much as he can which caused Alexios to curse up a storm that would rival Poseidon's creations.

The discomfort he felt made him all the more aroused. His throat was stuffed with the Eagle Bearer’s cock, his head was being held down by a hand which took a hold of his braid, and every time Brasidas even attempted to breathe, he’d breathe in the thick hairs at the base of Alexios’s cock. He had never felt more alive.

He growled around his member and it pushed Alexios to finally cum. The hand behind his head left so that Alexios could no doubt steady himself when riding through the waves and waves of pleasure. Brasidas pulled back so he could loudly gulp down every drop of ecstasy that was poured down his throat.

Alexios threw back his head and moaned his name over and over again. “Oh f-fuck Brasidas! _Brasidas!_ ”

It made his head spin with delight and he promised himself to remember the amount of desperation and pleasure in his voice as his lips declared his name. Brasidas swore to himself once he was healed to map Alexios’s entire body with his hands and mouth so he could memorize and adore every detail. Until then, all he wanted to do was hold him in his arms.

Brasidas released him and delivered a final kiss to his length before grasping his undergarments and clothing him once more. Alexios scooted down and slumped tiredly onto his chest. Brasidas’s arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around him and he kissed the crown of his head.

“Think all of Sparta heard us?” Brasidas asked.

Alexios snorted into his chest before letting out an adored chuckle. “I think all of _Greece_ heard us.”

Brasidas’s chest rumbled with a bark of laughter. As he caressed Alexios’s back slowly with his hand, it dawned upon him that this was the happiest he had ever been in a long time. It was certainly the happiest he’s ever seen Alexios. Brasidas prayed that they would have plenty of these blissful moment in their lifetime. However, he reminded himself to focus on the present moment because right now his love was nestled safely within his arms. What more could Brasidas ask for?

“Brasidas?”

“Hmm.”

Alexios lifted his head from his heart and rested his chin on his Brasidas’s chest. His eyes were serious yet caring.

“Promise me that you’ll look after yourself. No more ignoring physicians or marching into battle still wounded.”

“Alright.”

“Give me your word,” he insisted.

Brasidas sighed but not without a small smile. “I give you my word... How you managed to fool other Kephallonians that you weren’t a Spartan I will never know.”

Alexios raised a brow. “Why not? I’m a great actor you know. Thespis’s finest.”

Brasidas snorted at that, but still entertained the interesting idea of seeing Alexios perform on the stage. “Because you are immensely stubborn, my friend. As stubborn as they come.”

Alexios rolled his eyes. “Not as stubborn as you.”

They heard Stentor’s voice come from the front of the house. _“Say that again! I dare you!”_

“Ugh,” Alexios groaned and buried his face into his chest.

“Is that-

“Stentor,” Alexios deadpanned annoyedly.

He heard a female voice shout with equal ire. _“I don’t take orders from the likes of you!”_

“And Kassandra,” he finished. “They have been fighting all day. Mater and Nikolaos left because they both had a headache and even _Ikaros_ flew someplace else to get away from those two malakes.”

Brasidas couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He toyed with a beaded strand of his hair and admired the way it glinted in the sunlight. The thought of having all of them for dinner piqued his curiosity and interest. “Just how are you and Nikolaos?”

His eyes grew distant for a moment as if recollecting his past encounters with the retired general. He almost regretted asking, but the mercenary sighed eventually and he shook his head of whatever it was that crossed his mind. “Eh, we’re fine. I cannot forget what happened, but… I no longer hate him for it.”

Brasidas raises his brows and regarded him with awe. “You astound me Alexios. If only the whole world had an ounce of your compassion.”

Alexios planted a kiss on his sternum and gazed back at him caringly. “I could say the same thing for you. You’ve helped me so much my-

“Hey!” Kassandra yelled at them from the living room, “if you two are done fucking, get dressed. Dinner is almost ready.”

Alexios groaned in embarrassment and Brasidas couldn’t help but join him. It’s not like they were most discreet when making love, but to have her proclaim it for all her family to hear… Brasidas just wished that Myrrine and Nikolaus were on the edge of Sparta as far away from their home as possible.

“I swear, she’s begging me to punch her,” Alexios muttered while getting up off of Brasidas. He tried to tug him back to his chest which caused Alexios to smile. “We will continue after we’ve eaten,” he promised. “Besides, aren’t you starving?”

Indeed he was. He could smell the savory aroma of roasted lamb, tomatoes, and fresh bread that wafted into the room.

“Yes,” he admitted before his tone shifted to a more embittered one. “I just wish we received a better invitation.”

Alexios chuckled while buckling his belt. His smile faltered when a thought crossed his mind.

“You and Kassandra…” he trailed on. Brasidas looked away for a moment, not trusting himself to school his features. “I hope you can forgive her too. She can be cruel at times, but she’s warmer once you get to know her.”

Brasidas didn’t even want to see her, let alone talk to her, but… “If it means that much to you, then fine.” Alexios was smiling at him again, a sight he would always welcome for as long as he lived. “But I’m not sitting next to her.”

“Heh no, no. You’re sitting next to me.”

Brasidas pulled a light tunic over his head. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” It was a good thing the tunic was long enough to cloth the lower part of his body. He started to slowly prepare himself to get up by folding his good leg and placing his hands on the mat.

“Maybe I should carry you,” Alexios pondered aloud, but Brasidas held up a swift hand to decline.

He gently shifted his weight forward and took the hand Alexios offered him. He was slowly pulled to stand, keeping his entire weight on one foot. His curiosity made himself to test to see if he could walk, but a sharp, hot pain shot up from his wound and Brasidas would have fallen to the ground if Alexios wasn’t there to catch him.

“Whoa!”

Brasidas gritted his teeth at the pain, screwing his eyes shut. His breaths came in fast and short as he waited for the pain to cease.

“Don’t try anything like that again,” Alexios commanded him with a deep, disapproving tone.

“Gnh...now who’s ordering who?” He jested lightly, hoping that Alexios would take the bait and lose his frown, but it sadly didn’t work. He steadied himself by grasping the other man’s shoulders.

Without warning, he felt a strong arm wrap under his knees and another around his waist.

“Wait! Alexios-

He was swept off the floor and into the mercenary’s arms. The motion jostled his wound again, but it wasn’t as severe as him putting pressure on it. Still, it hurts like shit and he had let out a surprised yelp at the pain.

“ _Ela, ela_ ,” Alexios hushed him and planted a soothing kiss on his temple when his muscles tightened as the pain in his leg flared. As soon as the pain dulled down into what was tolerable, Brasidas opened his eyes in order to glare at the other Spartan.

“Alexios put me down-

“No,” he said simply and began to move but not before tightening his hold when he began to squirm. “You’re not allowed to put any pressure on it- Brasidas, I swear if you don’t stop struggling, I will tie you up and give you the real meaning of torture.”

His mind was fed a picture of him tied down naked, unable to move, as he begged and pleaded for Alexios to touch him only to be completely ignored. The Eagle Bearer would smirk evilly, handsomely, as he caressed him teasingly with feather light touches. Brasidas’s face suddenly felt hot.

“Is that a threat?” He asked with a low voice.

Alexios’s smirk was identical to the one in his fantasy and he considered purposely disobeying him. “That’s a promise.”

Thankfully, no one was in the living room to witness him being carried like a damsel. Brasidas wasn’t sure his pride could have taken it if either one of Alexios family members had been there to see. Alexios gently lowered him down to his seat and when Brasidas saw Myrrine at the door, she rushed to his side.

“Oh, Brasidas!” She exclaimed in a relieved tone as her arms enveloped him into a warm and loving hug.

“Myrrine.” He smiled widely and returned her embrace.

“I’m so happy you are alright.”

“It’s good to see you. Thank you for helping me.”

She waved off his thanks like there was no need to thank her for helping him. “You’re family. It’s what we do.” Brasidas surprised himself when his own eyes watered for a split second. He blinked rapidly as she caressed his cheek before moving away to walk toward the kitchen.

“I don’t know about you boys, but I’m starving. Alexios give me hand, lamb.”

Alexios squeezed his shoulder before following Myrinne to the kitchen.

“Where are the others?” He heard Alexios ask.

“Kassandra and Nikolaos are almost done with the lamb, and...I could have sworn I saw Stentor with them a moment ago.”

“Ah, he’s probably sulking somewhere.”

Myrrine tsked lightly at what he said. “Just be happy he and your sister are no longer fighting.”

Alexios hummed in agreement and tried to steal an olive but Myrrine light smacked his hand away. “You can wait a little longer. Here, take these to the table.”

Brasidas tried to hide his amused smile behind his hand when a frowning, hungry, and heavy-handed Alexios returned to the table to set down an assortment of roasted vegetables and bread.

Dei- Kassandra brought in a whole roasted lamb and set it down on the center of the table. She narrowed her eyes at Brasidas before taking her seat at the head of the table. Nikolaus stepped in followed by Stentor and Brasidas instinctively struggled to stand in order to properly greet the generals, but was halted by Nikolaos.

“Brasidas, please. There is no need to injure yourself further on our accounts.” He extended his hand over the table to which he eagerly grasped.

“It is an honor,” Brasidas repeated the action with Stentor who returned the gesture with equal welcome.

“You did well in claiming Amphipolis,” Stentor commended him.

He could feel Kassandra’s glare burn holes in the side of his face. He glanced at her and straightened his posture.

“I was merely fulfilling my duty for Sparta.”

The corners of Nikolaos’s mouth settled into a small smile. “And yet it is because of characters like yours that help this country thrive.”

Kassandra threw a smirk at him and his leg wound began to throb. Brasidas tore his gaze away and his hand toyed with the bandage around his thigh. A tan, calloused hand wrapped around his fingers.

“Don’t touch it,” Alexios said and removed his hand from the bandaged wound with his own.  
His gaze was both protective and curious, scanning Brasidas’s eyes for information just like Ikaros. Brasidas glanced around the table and Stentor and Nikolaos stared for a moment or two before discussing Sparta’s next move after Amphipolis. He didn’t know if Kassandra rolled her eyes at him and Alexios or at Stentor and Nikolaos. Either way, Alexios continued to hold his hand under the table.

“Let’s discuss politics after dinner,” Myrrine said as she finally took her seat. “Kassandra, love, how about some wine?”

She surprisingly filled everyone’s cup without a begrudging attitude. Of course, Stentor’s cup was almost knocked over but never mind that. Myrinne stood and raised her cup to make a toast.

“To Brasidas because without him, we would not be dining in our home.” Several eyes settled upon him and the members at the table smiled at him in thanks. This gratitude felt wonderful and Brasidas was honored to receive it from such esteemed people. Kassandra even gave him a short nod and he wondered if it was the wine making him witness that. “And to family,” she continued, even from his seat Brasidas could see that her eyes watered when she gazed at Kassandra, Stentor, and Alexios. “May we always be together. _Stini ya mas_.”

“ _Stini ya mas!_ ” Everyone repeated in sync and drank their wine.

Brasidas made eye contact with Alexios and his amber eyes smiled around his wine. A sudden desire to kiss and hold the other Spartan almost engulfed him entirely, but Brasidas controlled himself. There would be time for that soon. He instead admired the way the corner of his eyes crinkled when he laughed, but dear gods, his laugh; it was a deep, hearty chuckle which resonated from his chest and it was just as precious as his moans.

Brasidas balled his fist and almost punched himself for remembering that wanting, throaty sound that twisted around his name-

He cleared his throat. “Alexios, may you pass the wine?”

He repeated himself a little louder when the mercenary didn’t hear because he was too busy grating poor Stentor’s nerves. “Hm? You wanted wine?”

That was not all he wanted. “Yes,” he confirmed.

When Alexios generously filled his cup for him, Brasidas made another mistake that night by looking at his strong hands and the way veins decorated the strips of muscle on his forearms like wall vines on tall marble. And to think those hands were roaming his body an hour or two earlier, steadying themselves on his hips, caressing, gripping, and stroking… It was going to be a long night.

“Oh come on little brother,” he chuckled.

“Quit calling me that,” Stentor growled.

“Little or brother?”

“Little.” Stentor deadpanned. Brasidas saw Alexios’s posture relax in relief at his answer.

“Since you look twenty years older than him, maybe Alexios calls you that because you're little in other places.”

Stentor’s glare sought to murder Kassandra. “What did you just say to me?”

“You can’t understand with your _little_ brain?” She shot back.

“That’s it!” Stentor and Kassandra were both out of their seats and headed for each other.

“Malaka not again,” Alexios cried. “...More wine anyone?”

Nikolaos sighed tiredly and continued to eat while at Myrinne still had it in her to lecture them. It was a comical sight to behold: a revered Spartan General and the most feared ex-Deimos wrestling on the floor like children.

Brasidas downed his cup and gestured for more. Alexios raised his brows in amusement.

“Trying to forget something?”

Brasidas shook his head and grinned a little too widely. “Wine helps with impatience.”

“For what?” He asked innocently, not having one inkling of what he wanted to do to him. But Brasidas didn’t believe that for a second.

“You know what,” he answered a little too sharply and it took Alexios a second before he was smirking and trying to refill his cup with an empty jar.

“There’s more wine in the kitchen,” Myrrine said, and she stood to rise but Alexios was urging her to sit.

“I’ll get it,” he said.

“Brasidas,” Nikolaos called. “How’s that leg of yours?”

“It is more infuriating than painful,” he answered truthfully. “I usually have a nighttime training session, so to be unable to fulfill one’s routine is -

“Yes, yes, I know exactly how you feel.” He pointed to his side. “I was shot with an arrow and was prohibited from moving lest I wanted an early retirement. It’s the restlessness that is the true pain.”

Brasidas let out a laugh of how true that was.

“But…” his eyes traveled to Myrrine. “The gods blessed me with a good wife who took care of me.”

Brasidas tried to school his surprised features, but it was easier said than done when his empty stomach was full of wine.

Myrinne rolled her eyes but not before smiling. “You were the worst patient. He’s too stubborn,” she said to him. “He wouldn’t eat or sleep properly and I almost had to fight him to lie down.”

“She won every fight,” Nikolaos smiled and Myrinne looked down at her hands as if the memory was right in front of her.

“I remember that,” Alexios announced and filled Myrrine’s cup before moving onto theirs.

Nikolaos raised his brows. “You do? You were very young. Only five years old.”

“You were shot with an arrow,” he said incredulously. “How could I forget something like that?”

“Oh they were so sweet,” Myrinne cut in strategically and grinned as she eagerly turned to Brasidas. “The only thing Nikolaos would do was play with Alexios. And sometimes Alexios would sleep on top of Nikolaos-

“ _Mater_ -

“And I’d have to tuck them both in.”

Brasidas smiled at the sweet memory and tried to picture a young, energetic, and weaponless Alexios clambering onto Nikolaos’s lap.

“Remember the herbs?” Nikolaos asked to Myrrine who chuckled as a response. Alexios grew redder by the second. “Alexios would go out and bring back with him every type of plant he could find from every bush practically in all parts of the Greek world.”

“Why?” Brasidas asked.

“He thought they were medicine. An impressive effort for a boy his age.”

Alexios pursed his lips and said nothing. He seemed to be waiting for the story to end and while Brasidas felt sympathy for him, he’d be lying if he said he was not enjoying learning what almost everyone else was ignorant of the Legendary Eagle Bearer.

Myrinne sipped her wine. “I’d make some of them into teas for Nikolaos who was practically drowning in tea, but who could resist those eyes and the way he said, “this one will make you feel better, Papa.” Myrinne and Nikolaos chuckled before they quieted down and Brasidas risked sneaking a glance.

Nikolaos had the gaze of a man who sold something that was unknowingly priceless. The amount of sadness and regret in his eyes caused Brasidas to look away. Alexios wore a sad frown as well. The sound of a smashed pot that came from outside the house might have been divine intervention.

“This is ridiculous,” Nikolaos muttered under his breath and rose out of his seat.

“And embarrassing,” Myrinne added, following him.

He marched outside and shouted with a disapproving tone that reminded Brasidas to never be on the older man’s bad side. “ _Stentor!_ ”

“Kassandra let go of him!”

Brasidas regarded Alexios as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. He hated it when the other man was anything short of happy. Alexios deserved happiness. Brasidas rested his hand on top of his on the table.

“It’s because of memories like that that make me question why. Why he did it.”

Brasidas nodded. He too questioned why, especially when he had a son like Alexios: loyal, capable, and strong. Brasidas hoped he would never lose his trust the way Nikolaos did. It would be an indispensable, priceless thing to lose.

“He regrets it, Alexios. Tremendously. I know that may not be enough-

“It’s fine,” he said, and Brasidas gave his hand a squeeze and noted the way he suppressed his emotions from betraying anything. Brasidas knew better. “Really.”

He wouldn’t push. Not about this. Besides, he was always there for him as long as he lived.

“When it’s not, I am always here to listen.”

Alexios looked at him for a moment before leaning in to connect their lips into a soft kiss. Brasidas tilted his head further to deepen the kiss as his tongue entered Alexios’s mouth to taste wine and sweet olive. Alexios smiled against his lips before pulling away slightly.

“Someone wants dessert.”

Brasidas smirked in return. “Don’t tell me you don’t have a sweet tooth?”

“Hm, oh I do,” he chuckled and leaned in for another sweet kiss. “But after dinner. You need to eat, Brasidas. The only thing I’ve seen you consume is wine.”

He smirked, feeling a little mischievous. “I’ll eat… for a price.”

Alexios snorted. “And I thought I was the _misthios_.”

Brasidas grinned, heat pooling in his stomach from the way Alexios’s eyes shone with amusement, lust, and something else that made him feel warm and cared for.

He finally took a bite of warm, tender lamb and his stomach accepted the food with enthusiasm. He had not eaten since...well, Brasidas could not remember. He wanted to say he hadn’t eaten since the evening before the day of the battle, but he was not too sure. Frankly, it was a miracle he had the energy to even eat. When he was finished with his plate, Brasidas thought the fatigue he felt earlier would diminish now that he had fuel in his stomach, but he found his eyes drooping and his head was heavier than before.

His head must have been in the clouds because Alexios cupped the back of his neck to get his attention. Brasidas snapped out of his daze and accidentally shoved the other’s hand away from him in surprise.

“Easy,” Alexios said and grasped his shoulder instead.

“You startled me,” Brasidas mumbled, pushing his plate away. Gods he was so tired.

“How about we go take a nap?”

Brasidas raised a brow. “You do realize that I am not an infant, Alexios?”

The Eagle Bearer rolled his eyes. “I said _we_. I was planning on joining you.”

He would smirk if he was not preoccupied with staying awake in his seat. Alexios gathered that he could fall over at any moment, so he stood up and helped Brasidas to stand on his good foot. He swung his arm over his shoulders and Brasidas was glad he was not being carried even though he was dead weight and relying entirely on Alexios’s strength to help him to the bedroom. He seemed to rely on his strength most of the time…

He was gently lowered to lay down where he was joined shortly by the mercenary. He took no time in wrapping his arms around Alexios and pulling him to rest his head on his chest. He planted a swift kiss on his forehead when he felt arms coil around his waist. He did not want this to end.

“Will you be here in the morning?” He asked sleepily.

Alexios raised his head to regard him with a frown. “You think I’ll leave?”

Brasidas shrugged half-heartedly. “We all have our duties…”

“Mine can wait for now. I need a break,” he yawned.

“Hmm good,” he rumbled and closed his eyes. He felt a hand cup the side of his face and stroke the hairs at the top of his beard. Brasidas peered through his heavy lids at the mercenary who seemed to be staring at him with the same look that made his heart race and breath hitch.

“You’re in for a surprise in the morning.”

Brasidas smiled. “Oh? What kind of surprise?”

“I have to act soon if you’re going to get your revenge later,” he smirked cheekily.

He quirked his brow in confusion before the hand behind his back traveled down to cup his ass. _Oh._

He let out a chuckle. “I need to sleep, Alexios, not to laugh.”

He kept the smirk and raised a brow. “What’s so funny?”

Brasidas’s chuckle did not disperse and wiped a tear from his eye. He bought into it. “You thinking you are going to be on top.”

“You think I’m kidding?”

“You should write a comedy Alexios. You’re very good at jokes.”

His hands squeezed harder and their chests pressed more firmly together. “I will remember this offense, Brasidas,” he murmured closely to his lips, eyes somewhat darkening.

He was too distracted by their close proximity to let out another jest. He leaned his face in to kiss him, but Alexios backed away in time, grasping his chin firmly in his hand. As if to demonstrate what’s to come, he prohibited Brasidas from bridging the gap between their lips with his grasp. His eyes widened a tad bit when he felt his thumb caress his lips. Only he could say when. The thought did not fill him with amusement, laughter, or anger, but rather made him hot all over despite the fatigue. Alexios held them there and he only closed the space between them when Brasidas stopped trying to fight his grip. The soft yet firm kiss was a sweet reward.

They heard Alexios’s name being summoned by Stentor from the front of the house. He resisted groaning at the interruption and loss of contact. Alexios pressed an apologetic kiss to his temple before gently untangling their limbs and rising to stand. Duty called, he supposed.

“I’ll return soon. Go to sleep.”

He watched him leave before he slowly succumbed to sleep, his mind wondering what would await him in the morning. Despite the dull ache of his wound, Brasidas slept peacefully, knowing that he would not be alone when the sun rose the next day.

 

 

**~~~**

 

 

 _Ela_ = come

 _Stini ya mas_ = to our health

 _Misthios_ = mercenary (to hire someone to serve)

 _Malaka_ = you already know ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Recommendations? Want another one? Let me know!


End file.
